doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Shinobu
Jun Shinobu is one of 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: White. He was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as a Super High School Level Game Developer. Jun was randomly selected to undergo a crippling at Monobear's hand at the end of Chapter Two, a punishment for the students had not found the real killer behind the murder of Shinya Kagari. He later killed Jaejin Kinjo through an injection of epinephrine, but he survived the trial due to a second murderer being executed instead, and he lived to escape Bright Side Spa and Resort with the others. Appearance Jun is small, perhaps a little awkward - one would never pit him at 19 years of age. With a shock of teal hair, grey eyes and thick glasses, he dons a warm grey shirt with a pale pink tie, over that a red sweater vest, finally over that a bulky, grey jacket. He also wears light pants and dark shoes. For accessories, he has headphones around his neck, wears lip and ear piercings and apparently has a tattoo somewhere on his body. It has yet to be seen. As of the crippling in Chapter 2, he has since discarded his jacket, instead rolling up his shirt sleeves. His glasses were destroyed during the punishment and he no longer has his eyes, instead having dark, empty eye sockets. Personality Upon first meeting him, Jun comes across as a quiet, stuttering fool. Often thinking in game terms, trying to weigh his options before thinking, he's a little odd. He even makes short games to cope with his feelings, for typing them out and throwing himself into his work helps him think everything out clearly. However, he is still rather friendly, wanting to befriend everyone, treasuring his friendships with others over his own safety. He has also developed a hero-complex, always wanting to save everyone and live happily ever after with everybody, despite his current situation. Jun has even shown to be more than simple-minded, showing that he can be relatively sarcastic at some times and flirtatious at others. He is also showing signs of being rather posessive, maybe even being a control freak. Beneath all that, he is strangely mature in times of need, trying his best to be dependable and rise to the status of being 'everyone's Senpai.' He has yet to desplay any major changes in personality just yet. Background Growing up, Jun (or on the off-chance, Shino, as some have called him), has always had a flair for storytelling. As time passed, he grew infatuated with audience participation in his stories, or the idea of stories that are influenced by the actions and decisions or others inm general. He started with tabletop games and eventually moved to workinmg with a computer and simple programming languages in his early teens. He is known for creating games of varied genre- from the heartwrenching otome, the erotic bishojo, a few RPGs and one FPSs. Not much is known about his life before the events of the game, at least, not for now. He has yet to disclose his personal life. Apparently, 'this information is still locked.' However, there are hints that he has many sides to him, even including a brief stint as a delinquent. Skills A Way With Words Jun has been known to have quite a way with words, it intentional or not. With a so-called 'fantastic' grasp on language, he tends to change the way he speaks depending on who he's interacting with. After a quick guesstimation form their first encounter, he tends to jump between being fanatical and loud if comfortable enough, or shy and timid the next. Sometimes his language is flowery and full of bombastic words, other times he speaks more akin to a relatively stoned frat boy. Command & Conquer Jun knows some basic programming language, something he had picked up while learning how to make his own games. It isn't anything major, but he can definitely reprogram minor things and do a little bit of hacking. Trivia *Jun had undergone three major makeovers ingame, with his sprites changing three times in total. *Beta Jun's appearance was completely different, with his looks more akin to Takahiro Hirano, a member of the same game. Upon seeing the similarities, the mod scrambled to redesign him into the the character he is today. *Jun's personality is heavily derived from the mod, for the mod also seeks to study game development in the future. **Even moreso, Jun's name was originally chosen for it's meaning in Chinese, it meaning 'talented' or 'handsome.' The mod's name means 'wisdom' or 'beauty.' *Thanks to the events of Chapter 2, Jun now has a horrendous fear of birds. Specifically crows, but just the sound of the flapping of wings can scare him. Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 2: White Category:Survivors Category:Injured Category:Culprits Category:Male Students